


Sky

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little prompt for the word 'sky' of Solas x Lavellan fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

The little tufts of the dandelion cascaded around her, dotting the air, landing on her head as she twirled the stem above her. Lavellan smiled, wrinkling her nose as a few seeds tickled her face. She dropped the bare stem onto the grass and took a deep breath. 

It was bright; the sky shone bare, free of the thick cotton clouds; not even a wisp of white lined the sky. It was a deep, comforting blue, crowned by the sun. Lavellan fell back into the warm, spongy grass, shielding her eyes from the sun.

'It is quite the day, isn't it?' 

Solas’s deep bass met her welcome ears. She stirred, unable to push back a small, satisfied smile as he sat down next to her, crossing his legs. The breeze carried his scent; it was familiar, comforting. That musky incense, tinged with his favourite flower - rosewood - hovered by his body. Lavellan turned, leaning on her side

'I miss the warmth,' she said, idly running her hands over the stems of grass. 'Skyhold is beautiful….but it's so cold.'

'The sun shines bright here; warm, welcoming. Quite the irony considering where we are.' Solas shifted, stretching his limbs in echo to hers. He turned, facing her, resting his head on his hand.

'You're so morose, Solas. Don't you think the sun might shine brighter here in memory of those lost; to remember our people?' Lavellan took a handful of grass, held it high and watched as the little green blades cascaded between them, a trickle of green, catching the fingers of light.

‘Our people?’ he quizzed, raising a brow.

'Our people,' she echoed, reaching out a hand, sliding a finger along the edge of his ears.

He closed his eyes, breathing out gently, enjoying her warm, familiar touch. Fingers cradled his cheek; her thumb pressing against the tip of his nose. He chuckled. 

'Maybe you're right, vhenan. The sun may well indeed shine for those lives lost… for our people.’

She shifted, nuzzling her small body against his chest, snaking her arms to hold him close. White, wispy strands of hair tickled his chin as she rested her head in the nook of his neck. 

'Thank you, Solas.'

'What for, heart?' he asked, running fingers through her thick hair.

'For seeing the sky as I do, if even for a moment.'

Her rosebud lips kissed his neck.


End file.
